The Symbol of Our Friendship
by Vixen in Violet
Summary: Oneshot. Short story featuring Marie, a sweet and quiet girl who is often overlooked.


**NO** I have not abandoned Blossoming Love and Cherry Trees! Just wanted to let you know that I am still working on chapter 8 and will upload it shortly. Oh yeah and I might change the title of that story yet_ again_ cuz I can't think of a really good one!

This is a short story, or one-shot, about Wataru's sister Marie. I though of it while watching the show a couple days ago and figured that it would be good to have a Marie story since she often goes unnoticed in these fanfics. So yes... this is short and it's not a really deep story or anything. Just something light and maybe fluffy.

Please review! I know one-shots aren't always that great but I just didn't want to start a huge story while in the process of another one, ya know?

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Sister Princess.

* * *

"Oh Brother Mine, I would… love it if you could accompany me when I go down to the beach." She blushed. "Oh I just don't know what to say!" Marie held her hands to her face and looked at looked in her mirror. "Michael, what do you think I should say to Brother Mine?

"Arooo…" The big yellow dog whined at the young girl.

Marie sighed. "Brother Mine… if only…" She trailed off, carefully picking up the pearl-pink seashell that lay on her nightstand. Then she closed her eyes and held the shell close to her ear. The sound of the ocean waves soothed her. She would never forget how Wataru had gone through all the trouble to find this shell for her on that stormy night, and how determined he had been to help her when she fell sick. This special gift, this treasure, symbolized her strong and loving bond with Brother Mine. "And I'll treasure it always." She said to herself and smiled.

"Arooo..." The big dog whine again, tongue lolling.

"Are you hungry Michael? Well you'll just have to wait until dinner is ready." She smiled. "I'm sure Shirayuki is making something nice for all of us tonight." She told the pooch who, unfortunately, could not comprehend what the girl had just said. She soon had a dreamy look in her eyes as she resumed her reverie. "Ah... Brother Mine..."

"ARF! ARRF!!!" Michael's sudden tugging on Marie's skirt jolted the girl out of her daydream and she let out a short squeal. Marie didn't know what had happened until she heard the sound that wrenched at her heart. Something had shattered.

"Oh… oh.. _no!!_" Tears were filling the girl's eyes. Blurrily, Marie rubbed her glasses and glanced at her dog, who now had his head drooped, then to the floor where fragments of her precious seashell were scattered about. "No.." She cried softly to herself, tearing her eyes away from the floor. "I- I told Brother Mine that I would take good care of it-" she sniffed. "But now I… I.." Someone knocked on her door.

"Marie? You in there?" A muffled voice came from the other side.

"Brother Mine!" She gasped, wiping her tears away with a handkerchief.

Wataru opened the bedroom door and gave a start when he saw the raven-haired girl on her knees with a pained expression on her face.

"Marie what's-" He stopped when he saw the bits of pink shell lying on the floor. "Oh, Marie, isn't that-"

"Brother Mine, I'm so, so sorry! I've destroyed the most precious thing you have ever given me… and I feel awful." She felt her eyes stinging and found herself forcing back tears. The girl then turned away from her brother, only to feel a hand resting on her shoulder in return. Slowly she turned her head and stared deeply into her brother's warm brown eyes.

"Marie," He smiled, "you know that I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens. But I can only be happy if _you're_ happy. Don't worry about it, Marie." Marie sniffed, then smiled.

"Oh Brother Mine!" She turned around and hugged him. "I love you." She whispered. She felt warm in the arms of her older brother and wished that the moment would last forever.

"Arooo…" Michael was pawing at the pieces of seashell with his tail drooping. The brother and sister both blushed and broke apart.

"Michael, don't touch that, you could cut yourself." She warned the big dog. "Oh.. I should clean this up now." Marie sighed and began picking up the numerous bits of seashell. Wataru offered to help but Marie smiled and shook her head. "You've done enough for me, Brother Mine. I don't want you to go through any more trouble for my sake." The boy smiled. He wanted to cheer her up, as he hated seeing his sister in such a state.

"Marie, would you like to come with me to the beach tomorrow? We could walk near the water and perhaps we'll find another seashell." He said as he held out his hand, gesturing towards the dining room downstairs where dinner was ready. The young girl beamed and her tears had disappeared.

"That would be lovely, Brother Mine!" She blushed as she held his hand, her fingers intertwined with his. '_Yes._' Marie thought to herself as she closed her bedroom door behind her. '_Tomorrow_.'

* * *

The End.

Short, sweet, and simple is all I wanted it to be.

If you read this then please review.

Paapuru-Chan


End file.
